Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{8}+\sqrt{32}-\sqrt{18}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{8}+\sqrt{32}-\sqrt{18}$ $= \sqrt{4 \cdot 2}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 2}-\sqrt{9 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{2}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{2}-\sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 2\sqrt{2}+4\sqrt{2}-3\sqrt{2}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 2 + 4 - 3 )\sqrt{2} = 3\sqrt{2}$